Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum
Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum (リベンジャーストライク：エリートコロシアム) is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. Tis game serves as not only a continuation of Revenger Strike, but also Rad Battle Grandprix 3 . It was the first time the three fighting games crossed over with each other, which will occur again in Power Battlers. Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum featuring three-dimensional character models and new gameplay additions. It was available in the Arcades in 2001 before being ported to the PlayStation 2. Gameplay Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum bases its gameplay on Rad Battle Grandprix 3. The Supreme Arts were nerfed to prevent the technique from being broken. From now on, Supreme Arts will end a fight regardless of health instead of a round, and if the Supreme Art is unsuccessful, then the Combo gauge will not reach that limit for the remainder of the fight. Players can choose between "standard" or "automatic" defense. Plot Previously on Rad Battle Grandprix 3, Roy and his team have successfully stopped Giorgio, who was revealed to be Sullivan's father, from misusing Enn for his own purpose. However, one of the Builders members, Saque, trapped the five heroes and turned them into stone using her new petrifying machine. Months later, a young boy named Emett Rodd is hired by the Rad Battle Research Facility to find a wish-making android known as Sachi in seven days. However he finds that an armored individual known as Vile has captured Sachi before he did. While chasing the armored villain, he accidentally interferes in the opening ceremonies of the Elite Coliseum and gains the challenge of clearing the seven Coliseums by defeating the Kingdom Minds within that time. Roster Newcomers Emett Rodd: The lead protagonist. Emett is a boy of unknown origins. Due to the loss of his parents at a young age, he was moved between family members and constantly teased by his cousins due to his short height and reliance on the help of his superiors to get objects from high places. Because of this he dislikes being ridiculed for his height, so he took up gadgets to increase his height and fighting for self-defense. He installed fighting data analyzed by Jing Wen into his gadgets to help in his mission. Garland North: The Kingdom Mind of Clog Temples. He was originally a mechanic who inspired people to learn how to use their own intellect from experience. Gretel Friender: The Kingdom Mind of Chance Land. She is a martial artist who approves of strong fighters and can tell if her opponent is weak. Nathan Heath: The Kingdom Mind of Scale Fantasy. He is a superstar who enjoys the cheers from his fans and prefacing battles with narcissistic comments. Lucille Arson: The Kingdom Mind of Mystery Bazaar. She is said to have crushed flowers and survived storms to reach her position and is not one for idle talk. Samson Yukon: The Kingdom Mind of Relic Palace. His physical being and heartbeat synchronize with his Powers, which he fully puts his trust on. Banjo Jindai: The Kingdom Mind of Sacred Pyramid. He appreciates the grand life of an explorer, recalling the passion, danger, and desperation of his death-defying and life-affirming adventures. Anita Lilane: The Kingdom Mind of Wonder Salon. She wishes to see more talent in battle from her experience, which is what she is hoping for once the Elite Coliseum opened. Vile: The main antagonist of the game. He is a mysterious man who possesses the armor Infinity and the sword Resolve. He captures the android Sachi before Emett could and insists on forcing it to grant his wish. Returning *Haruka Mikami *Brandon Yuki *Stephen Emerald *Chie Phillips *Max Watts *Frankie Masters *Eduardo Gonzalez *Jing Wen *Jay Falkoner *Wendy Lee *Martin Segal Unlockable *Roy Armand *Benson Greenly *Gina Aoshi *Yashi *Sullivan Prowell Non-Playable Axel: The true identity of Vile and the final boss. After his armor was nearly shattered, he begins his second plan: to over-flood the world with the powers of the Tsunami Stone. Sachi: The central figure of the game. Sachi is an android that is capable of granting wishes. Much like Mie before it, it was developed by the Rad Battle Research Facility, only this one was more complete. It was unfortunate to fall into the hands of Vile as its first wish-granter. Stages *Chance Land *Clog Temples *Mystery Bazarr *Relic Palace *Sacred Pyramid *Scale Fantasy *Spike Beach *Twilight Streets *Wonder Salon *Undersea Chaos Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:2.5D Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Revenger Strike Category:Grand Star Crashers Category:Rad Battle Grandprix